Republic P-47 Thunderbolt
"The biggest, heaviest fighter of the war, the Thunderbolt was also the most successful American fighter-bomber of WWII. Nicknamed the “Jug” either because it resembled a squat milk jug or as an abbreviation of “Juggernaut,” it was ruggedly built and powered by a massive and durable air-cooled radial engine. The Thunderbolt could absorb damage that would knock other fighters down and still keep flying. It was also easy to fly with light stick forces, and very forgiving. '' "''Commencing with the P47D-25 production block, the ungainly “Jug” became more sleek and provided better visibility with its bubble canopy and slimmed-down aft fuselage. U.S. Ninth Air Force Thunderbolts joined British Typhoons and Tempests as a devastating tactical air support weapon. It combined high performance with heavy firepower and a big ordnance load to become the American aircraft of choice in the ground attack role." -In game description of the P-47 Thunderbolt The P-47 is the United State's most effective ground attack fighter, famous for it's heavy load of rocket and bombs, along with it's eight 0.5 inch machine guns that provided extreme firepower, and heavy armor that could allow it to absorb lots of abuse. The "Jug" also had an air-cooled engine instead of a liquid cooled one, so that harm inflicted to the nose would not cripple it right away. A true tank killer, when the Thunderbolt is soaring, no German armor or even a Tiger is safe from it's wrath. Statistics P-47D SPECIFICATIONS (Early models) WEIGHT: 9,900/14,925 lb. (4,500/6,784 kg) SPAN: 40' 9.25" (12.4 m) LENGTH: 36' 1.25" (11.03 m) ENGINE: One Pratt & Whitney R-2800-21 Double Wasp 18-cyl. air-cooled radial with 2,000 hp ARMAMENT: Eight 0.5-in. Browning machine guns with 267 or 425 r.p.g., plus two 1000-lb. or three 500-lb. bombs or ten 5-in. rockets MAX SPEED @ ALTITUDE: 428 mph (689 km/h) @ 30,000 ft (9,150 m) CEILING: 42,000 ft (12,810 m) INITIAL CLIMB RATE: 3,120 ft/min (950 m/min) RANGE: 1,000 mi (1,610 km); 1,900 mi (3,057 km) with drop tanks P-47D-25 SPECIFICATIONS WEIGHT: 10,300/19,400 lb. (4,545/8.818 kg) SPAN: 40' 9.25" (12.4 m) LENGTH: 36' 1.25" (11.03 m) ENGINE: One Pratt & Whitney R-2800-59 Double Wasp 18-cyl. air-cooled radial with 2,000 hp (2,300 hp with water injection for war emergency power) ARMAMENT: Eight 0.5-in. Browning machine guns with 267 or 425 r.p.g., plus two 1000-lb. or three 500-lb. bombs or ten 5-in. rockets MAX SPEED @ ALTITUDE: 428 mph (689 km/h) @ 30,000 ft (9,150 m) CEILING: 42,000 ft (12,810 m) INITIAL CLIMB RATE: 3,120 ft/min (950 m/min) RANGE: 1,000 mi (1,610 km); 1,900 mi (3,057 km) with drop tanks Strengths and Weaknesses STRENGTHS (ALL P-47 VARIANTS) - Fast, stable, easy to fly, forgiving; a confidence-builder for novice pilots. - Impressive roll rate. - Nothing outdives a Jug. - Extremely rugged construction. - Massive firepower from eight 0.5-in. guns. - Heavy ordnance load. - Bubble canopy provides excellent visibility. (P-47D-25) - Air-cooled radial engine shields pilot and can sustain major damage yet keep running. WEAKNESSES (ALL P-47 VARIANTS) - Tends to “mush” in a dive, losing altitude rapidly; pull out in time or dig a big hole. - Not as maneuverable as smaller, lighter fighters. - Mediocre turn radius and rate. - Poor zoom climb; loses energy rapidly. Weapons (P-47D) 8x 0.5 inch Browning machine guns (default), 4 on each wing 2x 1,000lb bombs 2x 500lb bombs 2x 500lb bombs + 1x 108 gal drop tank 2x 250lb bombs 2x 250lb bombs + 1x 108 gal drop tank 2x 1,000lb bombs + 1x 108 gal drop tank 6x Bazooka + 1x 500lb bomb + 2x 250lb bombs 1x 108 gal drop tank Weapons (P-47D-25) 8x 0.5 inch Browning machine guns (default), 4 on each wing 2x 1,000lb bombs 2x 500lb bombs 2x 500lb bombs + 1x 108 gal drop tank 2x 250lb bombs 2x 1,000lb bombs + 1x 108 gal drop tank x10 HVAR Rockets 10x HVAR Rockets + 2x 500lb bombs + 1x 108 gal drop tank 10x HVAR Rockets + 1x 500lb bomb + 2x 250lb bombs 10x HVAR + 32x 30lb bombs + 1x 108 gal drop tank 6x Bazooka + 1x 500lb 6x Bazooka + 1x 500lb bomb + 2x 250lb bombs 1x 108 drop tanks 2x 150 gal drop tank Category:American Fighters Category:American Fighter Bombers Category:American Planes Category:Planes Made By Republic Category:Single Engine Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Bombers Category:Heavy Fighters